7 Things She Hates and Likes About James Potter
by fullmetalgrigori
Summary: Lily is confused about her feelings for one James Potter, so she makes a list. And reveals more than she bargained for.


**A/N: Hi guys! Now, I probably should be working on LSL, but inspiration struck and wouldn't go away. Hence this oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: HP ain't mine. **

7 Things Lily Evans Hates/Likes About James Potter

Lily Evans was _furious_.

That James Potter would not stop getting on her nerves. He'd prank her endlessly when they were younger, and then he'd decided he had a crush on her. Which he'd proved by asking her out every second of every day. And then he had to be an arrogant jerk the rest of the time.

But the worst thing he'd done was become Head Boy. Now she couldn't get away from him. And she didn't even know what to think of him anymore. Had he received a personality transplant, or had his brain finally caught up with his pituitary gland? Or was this a very elaborate prank designed to trick her? And now he was making her brain hurt with her analysis of his behavior! He was just so...Potter. She would never fall for any of his schemes. And yet...

This confusing ranting was not getting her anywhere, she decided as she took a seat in the library. Maybe if she made a list...that was it. She would express her pent-up rage through a list. That way she could organize and process them better.

_7 Things Lily Evans Hates About James Potter_

_ 1.) He's vain_

He constantly runs his hand through that hair of his, thinking that it'll make him look better. She She hates that he does it on purpose to look good. He was always checking a mirror to make sure it looked good, and it irritated her to no end. She once told him that he looked like he'd stuck a fork in a wall socket, but he just got confused. Probably because he didn't know what a wall socket was.

_ 2.) His Quidditch games_

They just boost his already over-inflated ego. She couldn't stand watching him fly around the pitch with his self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face. It made her sick. There were plenty of other talented players on the team, but he stole all the glory. And those fan girls of his didn't help, piling all the attention on him. The sight of them fawning all over him made her blood boil.

_ 3.) He's insecure_

Sure, he put up a good pretense of confidence, but Lily could see past it. He was terrified of people seeing who he really was, and even more scared that they wouldn't like what they saw. And that irked her even more than actual arrogance. He really was a good person deep down, but the walls he built up were extremely unappealing to her. Why couldn't he just be himself? She thought more people would admire him for it.

_4.) He "loves" me, but likes other girls at the same time_

He's said for years that he loves her, but he's dated around five girls in that time. What boy professes his love for someone, then turns around and dates another? She couldn't tell what, or who, he really wanted. His indecisiveness drove her insane.

_5.) He makes me laugh AND cry_

He could be very witty at times. She's laughed at things he's said at many times during patrols. She couldn't really see it before, but he does have a good sense of humor. Secretly, she thinks it's one of his most appealing aspects.

He also had the ability to make her bawl her eyes out. Many of his pranks had hurt her more than she'd let him see. And though she'd never tell anyone, seeing James with his girlfriends was painful. She'd shed a tear or two over it.

_ 6.) His friends are jerks_

Namely, one Sirius Black. Well, Peter probably egged James on with his over-the-top admiration. And Remus didn't do anything to stop any pranks. But it was Black who was the worst. Maybe Sirius knew who James really was, but he didn't let him show it. Sometimes she wondered what James would be like if Sirius was not his best friend.

_ 7.) He makes me love him_

Try as she might, Lily could not help it. She'd tried to resist him, telling herself that the world would end before she would love James Potter. But it was no use. She had fallen for him. And she'd fallen hard.

She hated him for it.

Lily looked at her list with a critical eye. It was a very good list, but it was rather one-sided. Maybe she needed to make another one.

_7 Things Lily Evans Likes About James Potter_

_ 1.) His hair_

She would rather die than tell him this, but she no longer thinks that his hair looks stupid. She's decided that his hair just lies like that naturally, and it's grown on her. She sometimes imagines what it would feel like to run her hands through it, though she'd probably never get the chance to.

_ 2.) His eyes_

They're always sparkling at her behind his glasses, no matter what's going on or what's being said. She always gets the feeling that he can see straight through to her soul with those eyes. She can see him, the real one, through those eyes.

_ 3.) His old Levi jeans_

She realizes that most of these are physical attributes, which might not be a good thing. But She absolutely needs to add those jeans onto the list. They fit him in all the right ways and make him look very, very, good. She looks forward to the days when he wears those jeans.

_ 4.) That kiss_

One day in sixth year, James had helped her with a huge Transfiguration project. He'd demanded a kiss on the cheek as payment. She'd been so grateful (this had been a very difficult project!) that she had agreed. She'd leaned on for the kiss when he'd turned at the last minute. She ended up kissing him full on the lips. He'd gotten a sound smacking for it, but she couldn't forget the feel of his lips on hers. He'd tasted like mint toothpaste, and was quite as good kisser. Even though the kiss lasted around a second. She often wondered what a longer kiss would be like.

_ 5.) He makes me laugh and cry_

He may make her laugh and cry, but there wasn't much she could do to change that. It was something she would have to put up with.

At least she'd never be bored.

_ 6.) When he held my hand_

During patrol one night, they'd had the misfortune of running into Peeves, who seemed to take particular joy in tormenting the Heads. He'd started throwing erasers and chalk at them when James had grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. As soon as his fingers had wrapped around hers, the world had seemed to fade away. All that existed was their hands, intertwined together. Nothing else mattered to her. When he'd pulled his hand away, everything came rushing back. She missed that feeling of calm.

_7.) He makes me love him_

He'd been so persistent in his chase after her. She'd thought his feelings had been a silly childhood crush at first, but she didn't think so anymore. He must really have cared about her to keep going. But how was she supposed to tell him that she felt the same? She wasn't even sure if he felt the same. He hadn't asked her out all year, hadn't paid special attention to her. They were friends, and he hadn't said anything about wanting any more.

She didn't want to look like a fool if he didn't feel the same.

Lily tossed the list aside and gave a resigned huff as she dropped her head on her arms. It looked like she was stuck.

She almost didn't hear him approach. She heard some rustling of paper, and an extended silence. Then-

"Lily?" came his voice from above her.

She lifted her head up. James was standing at the table, holding-

Oh no. Was that her list?

Quick. Think of an excuse.

"Uh, that's not mine. I just found it on the floor..." She winced internally at the weakness of her lie.

"Lily," he admonished.

"Okay, okay. It's mine," she grumbled. She braced herself for the rejection.

He squatted beside the chair, and she swiveled to face him. Here it came...

He cupped her face with his hand gently.

This did _not_ feel like a rejection.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You'd moved on."

"Now, what made you think that?"

She sputtered a bit. "Um, you weren't exactly displaying that you liked me anymore! What was I supposed to think?"

She would have continued, but he cut her off. With his lips.

She was kissing James Potter.

And it was _so _much better than that little sixth-year peck.

By the way, he still tasted like mint toothpaste.

**A/N: There we go. Inspiration satisfied. Oh, and if you couldn't tell, this was based off of Miley Cyrus' "7 Things". It's the only song I like by her. **

**Now I go back to LSL. **

**Please review!**


End file.
